


Sing My Song

by whoawicked



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Breeding, Chair Sex, Cowgirl Position, Cum Fetish, Daddy Kink, F/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Occult, Shameless Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 11:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17980259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoawicked/pseuds/whoawicked
Summary: Sammy has a show to put on for his Lord and Savior, and you're the star.





	Sing My Song

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old work that I had previously made exclusive to my tumblr account, but since that's kicked the bucket, I dug it out of my old files and I'm placing it here for all to enjoy. Kudos and especially comments are appreciated!

“You ready for my cock, baby girl?” Sammy asked you through a grunt.  Even when he was aroused and breathless, you noticed that his voice was silvery, smooth, and articulated.

 

You only continued to rub your engorged sex over his cock as you sat in his lap, grinding against him with your hands resting on his murky shoulders for support.  

 

You didn’t want to look, but you knew they were around you.

 

All those Bendy cutouts, each of their faces plastered in a knowing, mischievous grin, their slivered eyes seeming to follow you wherever you were in a room.  There must have been at least a dozen of them surrounding you as you sat stark naked in the recording studio, straddling Sammy Lawrence’s lap as he sat in one of the orchestra chairs with his throbbing length prodding at your entrance.

 

And it shouldn’t have felt so ominous— they were made of cardboard, after all.  But… you still felt like you were being watched.

 

You startled when you felt a pert slap on your ass, yelping from surprise rather than pain.

 

“Answer your Daddy,” Sammy hissed at you through his inky maw, his faded Bendy mask tilted off to the side of his face.  He was squeezing the warm flesh of your ass in his hand, kneading it roughly and relishing in the lovely sensation of feeling your skin touching his…  ink.

 

“Y-Yes, Daddy, I want your cock,” you mumbled nervously.  It wasn’t a lie, though. You were so aroused that you could feel your pulse throb in your swollen little clitoris, and you were grinding against Sammy of your own volition, anything to satisfy the burning in your core.

 

Sammy leaned forward to suckle on your collarbone, and you tilted your chin up to allow him better access, a short gasp escaping your throat from the touch of his lips on your skin.

 

“Mmm,” he hummed with delight.  “What a good little sheep. You’re absolutely  _ darling _ .”  

 

You whimpered from his praise, beginning to gyrate your hips against his cock.  It felt hard, ready to plunge inside your core at any moment, but Sammy was the one in control.  You dared not disobey your master. 

 

“Daddy, Daddy, please.” you whimpered some more.  “Please, I want it inside me.” Your voice was beginning to break, and you felt tears welling in your eyes from the lack of stimulation.  “Please, please, please.”

 

Sammy chuckled, deep and foreboding.  

 

“Would it please my Lord?” Sammy asked loudly, directing his voice behind you.  “May I make love to this tender blessing you have sent me?”

 

You startled when you heard the old projector behind you click and whir to life once more, the blinding white light cascading over your back as it lit up the wall in front of you.  

 

“ _ Ye-h-h-hes _ , my Lord!” Sammy chuckled excitedly, his hands steadying your hips in his grasp.  “I live to serve thee, after all.”

 

You cried out as you felt his girth sink into your pussy, your silky walls struggling to swallow him up.  You clutched at his shoulders, digging your manicured nails into his body only to get a bunch of ink under them.  He was thick, much thicker than your slim fingers could ever be, and you relished in the new feeling of being stretched.

 

_ “Mmm, _ ” Sammy hummed contentedly, “baby girl, you feel so lovely on my dick.”  He gently rubbed his thumb over your cheekbone, bringing your gaze to meet his.  “And your face is just so beautiful.”

 

“Th-Thank you, Daddy.”

 

He lifted his chin to pull you into a passionate kiss, his hands resting on the small of your back as you nestled his cock deep inside your pussy.  His tongue felt warm as it flicked across the roof of your mouth, and you moaned softly when he nipped your bottom lip between his teeth.

 

“Come on, darling,” he told you when he pulled away.  “Ride your Daddy’s cock.”

 

You tentatively rolled your hips forward to obey him, getting a feel for the movement as your hands still braced yourself on his shoulders.  You keened when you felt his cock penetrate you even deeper than it had been, and when you rolled your hips back, Sammy’s hands went to your ass to shove you forward once again.  

 

Sammy sucked in a heady breath through his teeth as he looked down at your little patch of fuzz swallowing up his cock, his hands guiding you back and forth in his lap.  

 

“You like that?” he cooed at you, his voice sounding like the softest velvet against your cheek.  “You like Daddy’s cock inside you, little sheep? You're squeezing around me so tightly, I think that you do.”

 

Through the pleasure blinding your vision, you were able to see your own dark silhouette plastered on the big screen, the projector shining its damning light upon the both of you as you bounced on Sammy Lawrence’s lap in that chair.

 

A husky moan erupted from your throat as Sammy increased the rhythm of rolling you back and forth on his lap, and you reached your hands behind you to rest on his knees, leaning back to watch as your silhouette fucked him.

 

Sammy grunted hoarsely as he watched your breasts roll and bounce on your chest from the continuous motion, your nipples erect with arousal.  With a lascivious grin, he purred at you, “I love it when you sing for me, little sheep. Go on, let your voice be heard.”

 

You swallowed thickly before gasping, “D-Daddy, y-you f-feel so—  _ hah _ ,  _ ohhh _ , God!  You’re so  _ biiiggg!” _

 

You weren’t thinking at this point, only focusing on the feeling of his inky cock filling you up to the brim.  You didn’t know how something so monstrous, so terribly corrupted could feel as good as he does. 

 

“And you feel absolutely heavenly, my dear,” he told you with a leer.  “Would you— mmmfuck, baby girl… would you like me to cum inside you? To fill you up with my cum?”

 

You nodded furiously before finally finding your words.  “Yes, Daddy! Y-Yes, fill me up.”

 

Sammy chuckled deeply before holding your ass under his hands, picking you up with inhuman strength with his cock still lodged inside you.

 

“Good.  Of course, it’s not like my sweet little sheep even had a choice in the matter.”

 

You struggled in his grip to keep impaling yourself on his dick, too horny to wait to see what he had in store for you.  

 

“Shhh,” he purred at you as he moved away from the chair, “be still, baby girl.”  He carefully made his way down the two steps leading to the main floor of the recording studio, kneeling down to lay you gently on the worn wooden floorboards.  

 

“D-Daddy,” you keened as he laid you down, bucking your hips with desire and need with your hair wildly splayed around your head, “p-please, please keep fucking me, please, please.”

 

Sammy’s long, inky fingers curled around your neck menacingly, just slightly applying pressure to warn you to settle down. 

 

“We’ll get there, my dear, but we’ll do it on my terms.” 

 

Sammy released your neck to grasp each of your legs, wrapping them around his lower back, crossing them at your ankles.  In turn, you squeezed your thighs around his hips to keep yourself as close to him as possible. He then fell to his forearms over your quivering, excited body, bracing his weight on his side as he flicked his tongue out to lave at your neck. 

 

You whimpered when you felt Sammy thrust into you roughly, his cock penetrating deep within you, so deep that you were convinced he had bottomed out.  

 

“I absolutely adore the pitiful noises you make for me, little sheep,” Sammy cooed in his silvery, smooth voice, nipping your earlobe and pressing his warm, inky lips to your jaw, your neck, your clavicle— everywhere he could reach.  He rolled his hips into you slowly, just teasing you, relishing in the way your hot pussy felt like a vice grip on his cock. You bit your bottom lip as you felt his warm body pressed into yours, your fingers digging into his back as you tried to coax him to move faster.

 

You tilted your face to catch his lips with your own, your tongue quickly darting into his mouth to savor his bizarrely tasteless ink and the gentle puffs of his panting.

 

Sammy groaned as you kissed him, ceasing his thrusting entirely as he lost himself in your kiss, his hand reaching up to tangle with your hair.  

 

“Daddy, please,” you whispered through hooded eyes once your locked lips finally broke apart, “please don’t tease your good little sheep.”

 

Sammy couldn’t control himself any longer.

 

He positioned himself for better leverage, getting to his knees and yanking your legs up and towards him, and you yelped and gasped from the force of being manhandled.  One of his hands steadied himself on your hip while the other clutched around your neck once again, squeezing tightly as he began an arduous pace of fucking you.

 

Your hands reached up in a panic, attempting to pry his fingers away from your throat and suck in a deep gulp of air, but you were too weak to pull much more than his pinkie away.

 

Sammy fucked you like a whore, taking his satisfaction from you as he pleased, his foreskin pulling back and forth over his cock as it rammed inside your tight walls.  He snarled in absolute, rapturous bliss, slamming your thighs back against his as he pumped his hips forward, plunging his manhood further and further into your fluttering cunt.

 

You somehow managed to wrench his grip from your throat, crying out for him once you manage to suck in a fresh breath of air, but he still used your neck to steady your body as he fucked you ferociously.  

 

“D-Daddy!” you croaked through a stressed windpipe.

 

Sammy ignored your pleas, instead slinging one of your legs over his slim shoulder, his palms now pulling you toward his barrage of thrusts via your outstretched thigh.  You mewled pathetically as the new angle jabbed his erection into the nerve-rich flesh of your G-spot. 

 

“Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!” you repeated, like a mantra, each succeeding thrust into your sweet spot forcing a higher pitch from your aching throat as you were dragged into your orgasm with fervor, Sammy never ceasing his violent fucking.  Your nails dug into the termite-ridden floorboards, scraping them as your eyes clenched shut with a blindingly blissful climax, starting in your belly and spreading out like a balmy wave through your body.

 

Sammy grunted and slowed, but not from his own will.

 

“Fuck!” he shouted, a hint of resentment in his tone.  “You got so damned tight, I can’t— I can barely—”

 

Sammy pursed his lips as he focused on forcing his cock more than a couple of inches into your trembling cunt, still sensitive from your orgasm, but you were determined to be a good girl for Daddy.  You keened quietly as you attempted to relax your muscles, and Sammy quickly took the opportunity to continue his brutal pace.

 

You screamed and wailed from overstimulation, twisting and turning as you attempted to escape his grasp, and your eyes were welling up with hot, salty tears.

 

“D-Daddy,” you cried out, “D-Daddy, it’s too much!   _ Too muuuuch! _  Daddy, slow down, slow—  Daddy, please!”

 

Sammy was sweating thick bullets of jet-black ink, and he must have thrown aside his mask during your orgasm because you noticed he wasn’t wearing it anymore.

 

“Shhh, little sheep,” he hissed from between his teeth, still fucking you relentlessly, “your Daddy is so close.  Your warm little cunny feels so heavenly. It’s squeezing me so tight, almost like you’re milking me for my cum...  Ohhh, is that what you want, little sheep?  _ Hah _ …   _ Mmmooohh, fuck, _ you want Daddy to cum inside you?”

 

You hummed a shuddering “mm-hmm” to him in reply, nodding your head as you watched him fuck your little cunt.  

 

Sammy grunted through a curt chuckle before redoubling his efforts of fucking you, and he even reached a hand down to swirl tight circles around your soaking wet clit.  

 

“Then cum with me, little sheep,” he panted.  “Let me feel you cum around my cock—  _ your Daddy’s cock.” _

 

You were in heaven and hell at the same time, the immense pleasure of being fucked so roughly and having your swollen clitoris toyed with bordering on tortuous pain after your orgasm, but you were still subject to the torture no matter how hard you cried for him to stop.

 

“Oooh, there’s that twitching again.  You’re getting close. Mmm, that’s my good little sheep.  So compliant and dedicated to her Daddy’s satisfaction.” 

 

Sammy’s sweet, dulcet words were like a siren song, calling you towards another climax despite the overwhelming sensations in your overstimulated nerves.

 

“Daddy, please!” you mewled through a sob.  “Please cum inside me! Fill me up with your hot cum!  Please, please, I want it! I want it so bad!”

 

Sammy’s thrusts became erratic, arrhythmic, as your orgasm bloomed within your body once again, forcing your battered little cunt to bear down on him, keeping his throbbing, inky cock buried deep inside you after one last powerful thrust. 

 

He moaned and gasped and cursed as his own release flooded your pussy, his head thrown back as if to praise the Lord for blessing him with such pleasure.  He remained buried in your silky cunt for quite a while, his inky forehead resting against your calf as he caught his breath.

 

You felt every twitch and throb of his cock, even when it began to soften inside you having spent all it was worth for the moment.  

 

Sammy stood up after catching his breath, stuffing his half-flaccid cock back into his overalls and reaching into his breast pocket for a cigarette and match.  He quickly lit up, inhaling the acrid smoke and blowing it away from his face as he looked up to the balcony containing the projector. 

 

“Thank you, my Lord,” he purred.  “That was…  _ just _ what I needed.”

 

You lied on the cold, wooden floor, dazed and overstimulated with black, murky cum oozing out from between your swollen labia and pooling on the wood underneath you.

 

Sammy started chuckling, and your head turned to look in his direction, curious about what was so funny.

 

“My little lamb,” he began, his tone full of praise and satisfaction, “you gave my Lord  _ quite _ the show.”

 

Sammy’s arm motioned behind him, in front of you, to pull your attention to the dozen or so Bendy cardboard cutouts forming a half circle around your body, each of them with a knowing grin on their faces.

 

“He expects plenty of entertainment from us, after all.”

**Author's Note:**

> Want to say hi? You can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/WhoaWickedSins) now!


End file.
